EN BUSCA DE LA SALVACIÓN
by natokine
Summary: Les dejo mi última historia. Luego de esto dejé el fan fiction para dedicarme a mi propio libro. Espero les guste mi último fic. Castle se guía por una corazonada para resolver un caso y junto con Kate van a comprobarla, pero todo se complica.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Tendría que pedir refuerzos en vez de ir sola... Pero si lo hago Castle podría… No, no debo pensar en eso, tengo que concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Solo así podré lograr que volvamos los dos a salvo.

**Mientras tanto…**

_¡Dios! Me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde demonios estoy?_ No veo nada… tengo una especie de capucha en la cabeza… Estoy atado, tanto en los pies como en las manos, creo que a una silla… _¿Cómo terminé aquí?..._ El caso… parece que íbamos por la pista correcta.

- ¡Kate! – me escucho gritar, mi boca es más rápida que mi mente.

No oigo nada. _¿La habrán atrapado también?_ Recuerdo que nos habíamos separado. Espero que esté bien.

- ¡Kate! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien? – grito de nuevo.

Necesito estar seguro. Kate no responde… pero oigo pasos, ¿serán mis captores?

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto disimulando el miedo que empieza a crecer dentro mío. – Dé la cara, no sea cobarde. – lo provoco. Quiero que me saque la capucha, necesito ver dónde estoy.

Lo escucho cada vez más cerca. Intento pararme para hacerle frente pero las ataduras me devuelven al suelo, apenas puedo moverme.

- ¡Mierda! – maldigo sin poder evitarlo.

Escucho su risa resonando por el lugar… es un hombre, y está a escasos metros de distancia, aunque no puedo precisar en qué dirección, la capucha me cubre los oídos y me confunde. Hay eco… eso significa que es un lugar grande, pero vacío.

- Veo que ha despertado. – dice. Su acento no es de acá, no me suena familiar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto. _Sé que no me contestará pero tal vez logre sacarle algo de información. _Se ríe.

- Si piensa que se lo diré, está muy equivocado. – me contesta finalmente.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Por meter las narices dónde no debe.

- Si quiere dinero, puedo dárselo. – le ofrezco. Otra vez la risa.

- No nos tome por idiotas, Sr. Castle. – me dice. Sabe quién soy… y por lo visto no está solo.

- ¿Qué harán conmigo? – quiero saber.

- Su destino todavía no está decidido así que lo mejor será que se porte bien. Ahora… dígame donde está su amiga.

Kate… qué bueno que no la atraparon, pero saben de ella, la están buscando… Esto no me gusta.

- No sé de qué me habla… - le digo fingiendo ignorancia.

- Sr. Castle, es inútil que lo niegue, los tenemos grabados. Sabemos que vinieron juntos.

- Debe ser una fan que me vio y me siguió para pedirme un autógrafo. – Su estruendosa risa llena el lugar.

- ¿Realmente piensa que creeré eso? ¡No sea imbécil! ¡Dígame dónde está! – su tono empieza a elevarse aunque todavía no llega a ser un grito.

- ¿Acaso sus fabulosas cámaras no logran encontrarla? – me burlo. – ¡Si cree que le diré algo el imbécil es usted!

Apenas termino la frase siento su mano en mi cuello... Siento como me levanta de la silla… _Me está ahorcando, me cuesta respirar._

- ¡Aaaggg! – murmuro. - ¡Si me mata… no… conseguirá… nada…! - le advierto. Y creo que no cederá… empiezo a ver estrellas, estoy a punto de desmayarme… pero entonces me suelta y lo hace con tal brutalidad que me tira al suelo y caigo con la silla de espaldas. Toso una y otra vez mientras intento recuperar el aire.

- Volveré cuando esté más cooperativo. – dice, su voz suena tranquila de nuevo.

- ¡Entonces no vuelvas nunca, maldito hijo de perra! – grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Escucho sus pasos cerca y firmes.

- ¡Ya verás lo que te sucede por impertinente! – me dice y entonces mi mejilla estalla de dolor.

- ¡Ah! – grito y siento como el dolor se irradia a todo mi rostro. _¡Me ha pegado una patada!_ - ¡Maldito maniático! ¡Espera sentado!

Sé que podría pegarme de nuevo pero no me importa.

- Eso haré… - dice repentinamente calmado. - Y cuando se muera de hambre y sed, o cuando quiera ir al baño rogará por hablar. – me dice confiado.

- Puedes meterte la comid— ¡Ah! – el dolor interrumpe mi frase. Es muy fuerte, me obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Escucho su risa de nuevo, que empieza a desvanecerse, me siento mareado… todo se pone nebuloso…

**A varios cientos de metros de allí**

Todavía me falta para llegar a él. Sé que está en alguno de los galpones que se divisan al fondo pero todavía no sé en cual.

Esto es más grave de lo que pensé. Los galpones están lejos de aquí y ya veo guardias. Creo que Castle tenía razón, encontramos el centro de operaciones. Si aquí ya hay guardias, no quiero imaginar lo que hay más adelante. No puedo seguir, tengo que pedir refuerzos o no llegaré a ningún lado.

_¡Maldito sea el guardia que me encontró!_ Si tan solo hubiese podido inmovilizarlo antes de que me sacara las cosas y las tirara al agua. Por suerte pude quedarme con su arma pero no tenía teléfono. Ahora tendré que buscar uno.

Creo recordar haber visto una gasolinera a un kilómetro de aquí cuando veníamos para acá. Son sólo 10 manzanas, si me apuro no tardaré tanto. Pero debo ir con cuidado o será todo en vano.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**De vuelta en el galpón, una hora después.**

_¡Maldición!... _Vuelvo a la realidad exaltado, desorientado… _¿Qué me despertó…?_

_¡Mi teléfono está vibrando! ¡Tengo mi teléfono!… _Pero la sensación de alivio es arrasada por otra… Impotencia… Si tan solo pudiera atenderlo…

Dejo caer mi cabeza… El dolor ya no es tan malo… pero siento gusto a sangre en la boca, creo que me mordí cuando me pateó. Por suerte, parece que eso es todo, no me rompió la mandíbula, y mi nariz parece estar bien también.

Todavía estoy tirado en el suelo apoyado sobre mi lado izquierdo. Puedo ver un halo de luz por la parte inferior de la capucha. Tal vez pueda intentar sacármela del todo deslizando la cabeza por el suelo.

Veamos… levanto la cabeza y me estiro… la apoyo de nuevo y arrastro hacia abajo… lentamente… _¡Mmgg!_ – me muerdo el labio para no gritar - _¡La cabeza me está matando!..._ debo hacer más fuerza contra el suelo… _¡Si, se desliza!_ No ha sido mucho, pero es algo. Vuelvo a levantar la cabeza y repito la acción. El dolor aumenta, siento miles de agujas en el lado derecho del rostro, es intolerable… pero veo que la capucha se desliza un poco más y parte del dolor se disipa… debo seguir, debo ver.

Lo repito una vez más, y luego otra… ya falta poco. Uno más y podré… _¡Si, puedo v— ¡Mierda! La luz me encandila… _Necesito unos segundos para acostumbrarme.

_¿Qué es esto?_ Recorro el lugar con la mirada… Por el tipo de material de las paredes parece un galpón… pero no es ni de cerca lo alto de uno… la estructura del techo es diferente, debe haber otro piso arriba. Las paredes, el techo, incluso el suelo son blancos… este debe ser el centro de operaciones. Las luces se concentran en mi y en algunos puntos, el resto está a oscuras. A mi derecha, en una esquina, puedo divisar lo que parece una oficina que tiene las luces encendidas. Allí deben estar reunidos mis captores.

_Tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí._

Traslado mi vista a mis ataduras. Me ataron con precintos… manos en la espalda… teniendo en cuenta la poca movilidad que tengo, debo estar atado al respaldo de la silla… piernas sujetas, una en cada pata…

Debo explorar mis alternativas… Todavía tengo el teléfono así que significa que no revisaron mis bolsillos. Eso me da una esperanza. Muevo el cuerpo lo más que me permiten las ataduras y puedo sentirla… el peso de mi navaja suiza. Todavía está allí. La llevo encima desde que Maddox nos atrapó aquella vez. El problema es que siempre había contado con que Kate estuviera conmigo para poder tomarla… _Kate, ¿dónde estarás?_

**Mientras todo esto pasaba…**

_Ya casi llego… solo unos metros más…_

Me asomo por detrás de un auto y recorro el lugar. Parece desierto. Empiezo a salir pero de repente veo guardias y me escondo rápidamente. Me maldigo internamente. Calmo mi respiración y vuelvo a asomarme para observarlos. No parecen estar de servicio, se dirigen a la tienda.

_¡Un teléfono, si!_

Miro a los guardias, parecen absortos en su conversación. No puedo esperar, tengo que acercarme.

- ¿Crees que si le pides un autógrafo te lo dará? Lo podríamos vender. – escucho cuando paso por detrás de ellos… y me paralizo. _¿Autógrafo? ¿Castle?_... Mi cabeza se nubla y mis pies se mueven automáticamente en dirección a ellos.

- Aunque quisiera no podría, lo tienen atado de pies y manos. – ambos se ríen y siento como la rabia llena mi cuerpo. _¡Bastardos!_

- Tal vez una foto… Podríamos cortarle las manos si se niega. - _¿Qué?_ No puedo creer lo que escuchan mis oídos. Aprieto los puños para obligarme a mantener el control.

- No… mejor primero los dedos, uno por uno. – dice el segundo y ambos vuelven a estallar en carcajadas.

_¿Cómo eso les puede provocar gracia? ¡Maldita sea! _Tengo que apresurarme. Me doy la vuelta para irme.

- No perdemos nada con intentar, ¿en qué galpón estaba? – Me detengo bruscamente, mi corazón se para de repente_. ¿En cuál está? ¡Dilo!_

- En el 8, el anteúltimo. – lo oigo decir por fin antes de que entren a la tienda.

_¡Mierda!_ Tendré que atravesar todo el maldito puerto para llegar allí.

No puedo perder más tiempo… Corro hacia el teléfono y lo descuelgo. Siento que las piernas se me aflojan del alivio… pero no tiene tono, está muerto. Dejo caer el teléfono, mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme y caigo de rodillas al suelo… Van a matarlo… Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, un nudo en la garganta.

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – me dice una voz. Temo levantar la cabeza y que sea uno de los guardias… pero su voz es distinta.

- Si, yo… - empiezo a decir mientras me paro y lo recorro con la vista, no es un guardia… Y sigo subiendo la vista y cuando llego a la altura de la cabeza una sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo, _¡tiene un teléfono! _– ¡Soy policía, necesito su teléfono! – le digo mientras prácticamente me abalanzo sobre él. Sueno desesperada.

- ¿Qu— ¡No! – me dice horrorizado apartándose de mí y guardando el teléfono. - ¡Muéstreme una identificación! – mi mano instintivamente va a mi cintura pero no la encuentro.

- No la tengo, está en el fondo del río. – digo casi en un susurro. – Necesito que llame a la policía.

- ¿No era usted policía? – me pregunta cada vez más extrañado.

- Estoy sola, necesito refuerzos. – le explico. Hace el intento de salir corriendo pero estoy lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle una llave y lo tiro al suelo. - ¡Mi compañero está en peligro! – le grito exasperada mientras saco el arma en un movimiento casi automático. Abre la boca para gritar pero se la tapo. – Lo siento. – me disculpo. - No voy a hacerle nada, solo haga la llamada. – le ruego mientras guardo el arma.

Él asiente y saca de nuevo el teléfono. Entonces me levanto y lo ayudo. Marca 911 y se pone el teléfono en el oído. Tiembla como una hoja.

Puedo escuchar el tono por la corta distancia… Alguien atiende… pero él está paralizado. Si no habla van a cortar. Le sujeto la mano y me acerco el teléfono.

- Soy la detective Kate Beckett, placa 41319. Solicito refuerzos de inmediato, en el puerto. Tienen a mi compañero secuestrado en el galpón número 8, corre grave peligro. Hay guardias fuertemente armados. – me escucho decir casi sin respirar.

- De acuerdo, detective. Los refuerzos van en camino, ¿dónde se encuentra?

- En una gasolinera a un kilómetro del área.

- Bien, espere allí por instrucciones.

- Negativo, no pue—

Me interrumpo al oír las voces de los guardias a mis espaldas.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamo sin poder evitarlo.

Salgo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, sin mirar atrás. Corro y corro sin parar hasta que repentinamente veo un grupo de 3 guardias. Me detengo bruscamente y me oculto tras un contenedor mientras recupero el aliento y trato de analizar mis alternativas.

Llegar hasta el galpón sin que me vean no es imposible pero me llevará mucho tiempo. Y así y todo no creo poder llegar a Castle así nomás, debe estar vigilado por guardias. Tendré que arriesgarme, tengo que llegar a él.

Una vez que recupero el aliento, me levanto y tomo aire.

No quiero usar el arma, llamaré la atención de todos. Salgo corriendo directamente hacia los guardias y me abalanzo contra el primero que se me cruza. Los agarro completamente desprevenidos y logro reducir a dos, pero el tercero intenta disparar… y falla. El sonido del disparo retumba por las paredes, justo lo que no quería. Veo que intenta apuntarme de nuevo. Entonces saco rápidamente mi arma y disparo. El sujeto cae al suelo.

Miro a mí alrededor y no veo a nadie. Al parecer, no salió tan mal.

Camino algunos metros y diviso otro grupo, solo son 2. Vuelvo a tomar aire y me dispongo a correr hacia ellos— Y entonces todo se vuelve negro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**De vuelta en el galpón… y luego de varios intentos.**

Es inútil, no puedo sacar la navaja del bolsillo. He intentado de todas las maneras posibles y nada. Si tan solo pudiera moverme un poco más…

La puerta de la oficina se abre repentinamente y alguien sale en dirección hacia mí.

- Alguien ha estado ocupado. – dice un hombre mientras me rodea. Es la misma voz. – Parece que alguien quiere otra paliza. – me amenaza agachándose para tomar la capucha. Lo escupo y doy en el blanco. Lleno su rostro de mi saliva mezclada con sangre, y no puedo evitar sonreír… pero la alegría dura poco. Su cara se transforma mientras se limpia con la capucha. - ¿Te atreves a provocarme? – me grita mientras se para y apenas termina la frase me da otra patada, esta vez en el tórax dejándome sin aire. Escupo sangre al sentir el impacto y siento un puntazo en las costillas… creo que me fracturó una.

- ¡Agg! – intento quejarme… pero el dolor me invade de nuevo. Me cuesta respirar.

- Tengo muy buenas noticias. – lo oigo decir, suena muy lejos. Algo me dice que no son buenas para mí. – Te hemos conseguido compañía. Ahora mismo viene en camino. – su voz suena triunfante.

- Kate… - es lo único que sale de mi boca, no tengo fuerzas.

- ¡Bingo! – grita con regocijo. Siento que un torrente de adrenalina llena mis venas. El dolor parece disminuir y eso me renueva las fuerzas. Si le hace algo, lo mataré.

Abro la boca para advertirle pero me agarra rápidamente del pelo y la silla, y jala hacia arriba para levantarme del suelo.

- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Suélteme! – le grito. Y una vez que estabiliza la silla, lo hace.

- Ahora que tenemos a su amiguita, pasaremos al siguiente tema. – me advierte. – Así que mejor suelte la lengua si no quiere que haga lo mismo con ella.

De sólo pensarlo me horrorizo, pero puede estar mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo sé que no miente? – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- No lo sabe, ¿está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ello? – me dice. Mi experiencia me dice que no miente, pero puede haber sido entrenado para ello. No puedo estar seguro. - ¿Y bien? – me apura levantando la voz.

Algo es seguro, debo hacer tiempo.

- Bien. – acepto. - ¿Qué quiere saber?

- Dígame todo lo que sabe.

- Por donde empiezo… mi especialidad es escribir, sé cocinar, soy un experto en el Guitar Hero—

- ¡Suficiente! – grita exasperado. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por aparentar inocencia. – Será mejor que conteste lo que le pregunto o apenas llegue su compañerita le romperé los brazos. – me amenaza. No grita, su tono de voz es tranquilo pero seguro y eso me aterroriza más.

- Si quiere que le conteste algo en específico, pregúntelo. – le aclaro.

- Bien. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- En auto. – le contesto. Sé que me estoy arriesgando a otra paliza pero el odio que tengo es imposible de frenar.

Me mira unos segundos, su enojo es palpable, lo cual hace que me regocije internamente. Toma aire y lo suelta, parece relajarse, y por un momento pienso que lo dejará pasar… pero entonces hace un rápido movimiento y hunde su puño en mi estómago haciéndome escupir más sangre seguido por un ataque de tos. Cuando me calmo continúa.

- ¿Qué saben de nosotros? ¿Qué pista los condujo hasta aquí? ¿Con quiénes hablaron? – me pregunta.

- Esas son muchas preg—

Pero me interrumpo al escuchar que las puertas del galpón se abren. Se me corta la respiración por unos instantes… y entonces la veo, es Kate. Por un lado siento un tremendo alivio porque está bien, pero por otro, me aterra lo que puedan hacerle.

Kate viene acompañada de un hombre que la sigue de cerca. Algo me dice que ella vino a buscarme y sonrío… pero hubiese preferido que simplemente huyera. Por su expresión no parece que esté aquí en contra de su voluntad. Camina tranquila y por lo visto no se resistió porque el sujeto que la acompaña no ha sentido la necesidad de atarla. Gran error cuando se trata de Kate. Se me ocurre una idea.

Cuando me mira, noto que su expresión cambia, está preocupada y es entendible. Debo lucir fatal, con el rostro y la ropa salpicados de sangre, la ropa llena de tierra de estar en suelo y con dificultades para respirar. A pesar de todo se contiene. Puedo ver como aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio sutilmente.

- Bienvenida a la fiesta. – le digo de la mejor forma que puedo. Necesito que sepa que estoy bien, dadas las circunstancias. Ambos siguen acercándose. – Espero que traigas comida, tengo un gran antojo de suiza. – le digo esperando que recuerde mi navaja. – ¿Recuerdas ese lugar?... ¡Maddox's!... Así se llamaba… - le digo respirando agitadamente. Ella me sonríe, lo recuerda, lo entiende.

- Si, lo recuerdo bien. – me dice cuando están casi a un metro de distancia.

Y justo antes de que lleguen a mi lado, Kate se detiene y le da un fuerte golpe al sujeto que viene detrás de ella haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. Cae inconsciente. Y rápidamente levanta su pierna y le pega una patada en la cabeza a mi captor tirándolo a suelo detrás mío. No puedo verlo pero creo que solo está atontado. Kate se acerca a mí para ver como estoy.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mientras me saca la navaja del bolsillo de la campera y veo que la oculta dentro de su manga.

- Creo que me fracturó una costilla pero estoy bien. – le digo casi en un susurro. – Tienes que irte. – le pido.

- No lo haré… La familia viene en camino. – me dice y con su mirada me hace entender, la policía es como su familia. Le sonrío.

- Tenemos qu—

Me interrumpo al ver el arma apoyada contra su sien. Mi captor está de pie junto a nosotros y le apunta con el arma. Mi respiración se detiene. Ruego para que no le dispare por haberle pegado.

- Manos a la cabeza. – le pide.

Kate lo hace con tal tranquilidad que puedo saber que esto es parte de su plan. El movimiento de sus brazos lleva la navaja hasta su brazo y de esta forma no caerá.

- Tranquilo, no haré nada. Me asusté al ver la sangre. Quería ver si estaba bien. – le dice.

- Ya ha visto suficiente. – Mi captor se mueve alejándose de nosotros, dejando a Kate entre él y yo. Mueve el arma. – Siéntese entre sus piernas. – Kate me mira y luego a él, parece no entender porque su expresión cambia. - ¡Hágalo! – insiste levantando la voz. Kate duda pero lo hace, recostándose sobre mí. Mientras esto sucede aparece otro sujeto con algo en las manos. – Lleve las manos hacia atrás. – le pide y ella lo hace. El sujeto nuevo tira de sus muñecas presionándola contra mí. Dejo escapar un quejido al sentir una punzada en las costillas. Puedo sentir sus manos rozando las mías. La están atando. – Bien… Ahora ella será su escudo. Ya veremos si tiene ganas de seguir jugando. – me dice con una sonrisa perversa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – grito desesperado de solo imaginar que algo malo podría pasarle. – ¡Déjela ir! ¡Voy a hablar, le diré todo! – sigo gritando mientras me remuevo en el asiento. El dolor es intenso y me saca el aire pero no me importa.

- Castle, no te preocupes, no digas nada. – me dice tranquilamente pero haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo para contenerme.

- No puedo permitir que algo te pase… Pregúnteme lo que quiera. – digo finalmente mirándolo a él.

- No, cállate. – interrumpe Kate.

- Lo voy a hacer.

- ¡No, no lo harás!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Kate!

- ¡Castle!

- ¡Basta! – grita el hombre. – Les daré 10 minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo. Cuando vuelva pueden pasar dos cosas: Si deciden hablar, no habrá problema. Si no lo hacen, ambos morirán… y ella será la primera. – dice mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras le apunta con el arma.

Quiero gritarle pero justo en el momento en el que abro la boca ella me toca la mano y enreda sus dedos con los míos… Entonces me callo, me muerdo la lengua para contener la rabia que siento hacia ese sujeto.

Mi captor le hace una seña al otro sujeto y ambos se acercan al que está inconsciente y lo cargan hasta la oficina dejándonos solos. Ambos los seguimos con la mirada, esperando a que desaparezcan de nuestra vista. Cuando lo hacen, dejamos escapar el aire que estábamos conteniendo.

Kate recuesta unos segundos su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Menos mal que me seguirte la corriente. – me dice.

- ¿Qué corriente? – le pregunto serio. Ella me mira extrañada pero luego sonríe, sabe que bromeo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Mejor salgamos de aquí. – me dice levantando la cabeza y poniendo manos a la obra. – Vigila la oficina mientras saco la navaja.

- Bien. – le digo y llevo mi mirada hacia la puerta.

- Soltarnos será fácil pero salir será algo totalmente diferente.

- ¿Tan malo es? – pregunto sin apartar la mirada.

- Bastante. Apenas podía acercarme, por eso dejé que me atraparan. No había forma de llegar aquí.

- Tendrías que haberte ido.

- Sabes perfectamente que no lo haría.

Dejo de mirar unos segundos la puerta para observarla. Ella sigue concentrada con sus brazos, moviéndolos para llevar la navaja a su mano.

- Perdóname. – le digo. – No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por mi insistencia. – ella se detiene y me mira.

- No digas tonterías… Tenías razón, resolviste el caso. – me sonríe y golpea su cabeza suavemente contra la mía. – Sigue vigilando. – me pide, y yo lo hago.

- Esta es una de las pocas veces en donde no me gusta tener razón.

- Primero salgamos de aquí. Después podr— ¡Mierda! – maldice en silencio mientras veo que se remueve bruscamente en el asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurro alarmado.

- La navaja… bajó muy rápido… se me zafa de las manos… no puedo sujetarla… - me dice. Siento alarma en su tono de voz.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Intenta agarrarla. – me pide.

Mi mente quiere entrar en pánico pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por controlarme. Si me muevo muy rápido o mal podría terminar tirando la navaja al suelo y sería nuestra perdición. Ellos la verían y sabrían que intentábamos escapar.

- ¡Vamos! – me grita en un susurro desesperado.

- ¡No llego! – le digo mientras me esfuerzo por estirarme. – No pued— ¡Sirenas! ¡Ya vienen!

- ¡Si salen nos mataran! ¡Castle…!

- ¡Maldición!


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la oficina…**

- Marc, ¿por qué no los matas directamente? – dice uno mientras dejan al sujeto inconsciente sobre un sofá.

- No es tan fácil. Necesito saber cómo llegaron aquí. – le explica Marc mientras se sienta en una silla cercana.

- No lo entiendo. – dice el primero mientras se sienta.

- Apareció uno de los cuerpos…

- ¿Qué? – exclama parándose bruscamente. - Pero… ¿no estaban todos juntos?

- Exactamente. Necesito saber qué los trajo aquí para eliminar los cabos sueltos. Si aparecen los demás estaremos muertos. Una vez que lo sepa los mataré con gusto.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – exclama mientras camina de un lado al otro de la habitación frotándose la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Tengo que asegurarme de que no tengamos un soplón aquí dentro.

- Si es así, yo mismo lo mataré. – asegura golpeando el puño contra su palma.

- Estoy seguro que sí, Shul. – dice Marc con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no los seguimos presionando? – pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

- Ahora no llegaríamos a nada. Si les doy tiempo verán que— ¡¿Sirenas?!

- ¡Esa perra llamó a la policía! – grita Shul mientras va en busca de su arma.

- ¡Esa maldita perra! ¡La mataré ahora mismo! – grita Marc totalmente fuera de sí levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

Ambos se abalanzan hacia la puerta con sus armas listas.

- ¡Malditos hijos de—

Marc, que iba adelante, se detiene bruscamente haciendo que Shul casi pierda el equilibrio y se choque con él. Apenas logra estabilizarse se dirige a Marc.

- ¿Por qué te detie—

- No están…

- ¿Qué? – Marc lo agarra fuertemente de la cara y le hace mirar la silla… vacía.

- ¡Que no están! – le grita en el oído. - ¡¿Qué hiciste imbécil?! ¡Los dejaste escapar! – le dice levantando el arma.

- ¿Qu- ¿Yo? ¡Yo no fui! ¡Tú fuiste el que quiso dejarlos solos! – lo acusa soltándose de su mano y retrocediendo para luego confrontarlo.

Ambos levantan las armas y se apuntan.

Castle y Kate miraban toda la escena desde uno de los rincones más alejados y más oscuros del galpón. Ambos sabían que era imposible salir vivos de allí así que solo les quedaba esperar a que llegara la caballería.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo? – pregunta Castle en un susurro.

- ¿Después de lo que nos costó soltarnos? ¿Quieres que nos maten? – le dice Kate incrédula.

- Buen punto. – admite él. Kate rueda los ojos y luego lo recorre con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunta viendo cómo respira.

- Cuesta respirar… pero sobreviviré. – le dice y luego le sonríe, tranquilizándola.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. – le contesta y le sujeta la mano.

Segundos después se escucha un estruendo ensordecedor seguido de una gran cantidad de policías fuertemente armados entrando al galpón gritando órdenes al mismo tiempo.

- ¡NYPD!

- ¡Suelten las armas!

- ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

- ¡Pateen las armas hacia aquí!

- ¡Las manos a la cabeza!

Castle y Kate se miran.

- Llego la familia… - dice Kate aliviada.

- ¿Hora de conocer a los suegros? – bromea Castle y ambos se ríen.

- ¿Quién está ahí? Salgan con las manos en alto. – grita un oficial que está cerca.

Ambos se miran y asienten. Suben las manos y se levantan tranquilos… La pesadilla acabó, ahora están a salvo… juntos… una vez más.


End file.
